


Twilight: Breaking Dawn Revisited : Three's not a crowd

by ACourtofBooksandFae



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofBooksandFae/pseuds/ACourtofBooksandFae
Summary: From Jacob finding out Bellas' plans for the honeymoon weren't playing checkers, p66, after the wedding in Breaking Dawn ~This is basically me trying to get away from the whole Renesmee / Bella vampire/ Jacob imprint thing :)Told from Jacobs' perspective (in typical S Meyer fashion). Includes fluff, angst, build up and eventually a yummy sex scene.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 36





	Twilight: Breaking Dawn Revisited : Three's not a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> My first and most likely only Twilight fanfic! Please be kind x

I looked over to the bloodsucker in utter disbelief.

He looked pained, embarrassed and a few other hundred emotions I didn't feel like reading. My hands shook beside me and I could feel my hatred for him spinning, spiralling out of control.

  
"Jake", Edward warned.  
He'd heard my control wavering, I looked to Bella.

 _Ok, calm. Don't loose control near Bella_. I thought about her soft skin, her heart shaped face, her chocolate brown eyes. Sundays in the garage, working on the bikes. Walking hand in hand on La Push beach. Ok, I was calm... I couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. He'll hurt her.  
He will _kill_ her!

My rage resurfaced along with a fresh crate of bitterness. If she wanted sex that bad, I could do it. I can make love to her just fine. And it wouldn't kill her, either!

And I'd be warmer than him. She won't get pneumonia from me, that's for sure. I'm probably way bigger too.  
Ok, I sounded immature now. I look up to Edward and he has his eyes fixed on mine, eyebrows raised, with a pained glint in his eyes.  
"Sorry," I mumbled as a reflex. "I can't help my thoughts" I added, bitterly.  
"No...." the bloodsucker began.  
I interrupted, "I know, I know, I was just...." , I trailed off, not really sure how to explain the thoughts of me pleasuring his....his wife. I shuddered. I'm too late. I've lost her. And now she's going to die because she wants an orgasm!  
"No," Edward repeated, his voice low and calm, the painfully expression was still there, but something new too... Hope, maybe?  
“It's a good idea.” He started, “It could work.”

  
I thought I'd misheard. Then I took in what he said and laughed a low chuckle.  
“Yeah, for tonight I guess, then where am I left?”, I replied sourly.  
Heartbroken, alone. Been there.

Ok, so he'd use me to pleasure Bella, and then kick me to the curb when I'm not needed. No thanks. I huff, grimly. _In a perfect world..._  
“Well that's up to Bella,” he replied to my unspoken thoughts, or to what I had said, I wasn't sure, “but, I think this could work...”  
  
Edward looked to Bella then, while I continued to stare at him, my eyes boring into his face, trying to read his thoughts.

Was he serious, could this somehow work? It was true Bella loved both of us, so, maybe she could... _have_ both of us?  
“Are you calm now, Jake, I think you are...” Edward said in the friendliest way I'd heard him speak to me.  
“Yes, calm and confused" and excited, I nearly added.  
He smirked. Edward hearing my unspoken thoughts was going to get really annoying. Already had, actually.  
Edward looked to the surrounding wolves, he looked over his shoulder where I could see his brothers through the glass wall in the house, ready to leap in at any moment.  
  
"All is well now,” Edward spoke loudly, “Jake is calm and in control. Thank you for your help, but we will be going somewhere more private to continue our discussion." Edward said in a perfect diction.

Now Bella joined me in a shocked stare towards her new husband...  
  
Edward waited a beat as our audience left, when he heard we three were alone, he smiled softly.  
"It looks like I have both of your attentions", he said sarcastically. At least _he_ was amused.  
"Edward, what is going on? Can you two stop talking to each other like I'm not here?!", Bella spoke for the first time in what felt like forever. I realised I'd made a mistake and left her out of the conversation. Easy to do when someone is in your head, but still, I have always tried not to do that with her.  
  
Edward ran a hand down Bellas' cheek, softly. It was a light touch, but somehow Edward made it seem so intimate,“I'm proposing we go somewhere quiet and try and work this out. Bella, I love you so much and I want to be with you in every way. But, I can't do what you want, I'll hurt you, I won't have control. I know I said we'd try and we will, but, not alone. With Jake there too... If that's alright", he added.

  
At that moment they both looked to me, I saw the meaning sink in for Bella and her eyes shot wide. This wasn't going to happen. I tried not to let the disappointment show, had I really thought for a second she'd go for it, go for me?  
"Edward", she said, turning to him and holding her hand on his chest, "I can't ask you to do this for me."  
Myself and Edward exchanged a quick glance, the wording itself sealed the deal, she wanted this and now all we had to do was convince her it was what _we_ wanted too. And it was what I wanted, right now. But it would make the heartbreak so much worse after, when she leaves me... To go on their honeymoon.  
  
Edward took his phone out and swiftly dialled a number.

“Alice, I need an extra ticket....well, I guess the decision hasn't been made yet.” A brief glance towards Bella, then he pressed on, “When you lose your sight of it. … Jacob Black", his eyes fell to me then away to Bella, "Thanks Alice". Edward ended the call and looked to me, "That's sorted. You are very welcome, though the location is still a surprise.", he grinned.  
"What was that, what is going on?" Bella sighed, frustration clear on her face.  
"Come, let's go further into the woods", was Edward's only reply, taking her hand and leading her to the dry, twisting trail ahead. I didn't follow straight away, but Edward turned and inclined his head into the forest, making my feet push forward. This was going to be interesting....

~  
  
And so, it was discussed, in explicit detail. Organised and so regimented on Edward's part, I was surprised a contract wasn't pulled out at some point. Most of it, to be honest, was downright boring- I can touch him there, he can't do this and won't do that. But some parts were hot, discussing what Bella liked, how we could make Edward more involved. We had a plan and we were all excited and ready to enact it.

I suggested starting in the forest, and myself and Bella did a little trial- a few tender kisses, a lingering touch of her gorgeous body, while Edward watched and seemed to genuinely enjoy her pleasure. But, it was decided we'd wait until the honeymoon I was now invited on to go all the way. Though I had no clue where we were going. I hoped it was somewhere cold so I could have an excuse to touch Bella more- to keep her warm.  
  
The run home to pack was long, I couldn't shift or the whole pack would hear exactly what Bella liked, and how we were going to make that happen. I'd have to shift eventually, obviously, but hopefully not until the honeymoon.

Edward and Bella picked me up from La Push and we were on our way. Bella sat in the middle of us in a gorgeous cream, short silk dress. They looked so happy, the newly wed couple ...and I was too, but nerves slightly overrode my happiness. Not for the first time, I wondered where we going and how long before we got there.  
  
Isle Esme was beautiful, of course. It was fun watching Edward carry Bella over the threshold, and straight into the bedroom. She giggled all the way, which set me off too. It was an amazing house, but Bella obviously had other thoughts. After a few minutes for the human (and the werewolf!) to settle in, we met in the bedroom again. At first it was just myself and Edward in the room. I had thought it would be awkward, but he seemed to have accepted this idea better than anyone. He stood by the foot of the bed, the perfect statue. I learned against the top bedpost. It was a big, sturdy bed.  
  
I guess I hadn't really thought too much about what was going to happen. We had our rules, our places, but it still didn't feel real. Bella came out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel. She'd showered, probably feeling the need after our long journey. She'd dried her hair and it hung lusciously down her body. Her hair was so long at the moment, it suited her.  
  
I swallowed a gasp as I took her in, and my hands went a little bit clammy with nervousness. This was happening. Edward took the lead and went to kiss his wife, passionately. It went on a little too long to be comfortable for me, and I wondered if I should be doing something. I unbuttoned my light, white linen shirt – a shirt that matched Edwards - and took my socks off. I looked down at my loose khaki shorts and decided to leave then on for now.  
  
Edward whispered softly to Bella, "I love you with all my heart.", then travelled across the room, giving me a small nod as he passed.

Right, my turn. I was to be Edward's eyes, and every sense, actually. He was going to fully immerse himself in my thoughts. He'd see what I see, feel what I felt...that was the plan anyway.  
I stepped forward to Bella. She looked nervous too, but then again, this was a really strange situation.  
  
"You look beautiful", I said, stepping close to her and grazing her ear with my nose. She shuddered, which I took as a good sign. I pulled back and looked deep in to her eyes, felt the deep love I felt for her throughout my whole body and then kissed her softly. She let out a small moan. I glanced over to Edward, who looked very relaxed sitting back on a big, plush chair to the side of the bed. I slightly raised an eyebrow. In return, he gave me a small, easy smile. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, a silent command to continue. I looked back to Bella, who had followed my gaze and understood that Edward was essentially in my mind too, kissing her, touching her.  
  
She looked a little sheepish and then suddenly undid and dropped her towel. I'm pretty sure the shock on my face would be hilarious to her and she did let out a little laugh at my expression. Edward made an approving noise from across the room. I saw this as a great opportunity to follow suit and undid my khakis, pulling them off in one swift motion. Bellas' eyes dropped and lingered, she seemed please with what she saw.  
  
I began kissing her again, soft, light kissed on her jaw, her neck. My hands roamed across her hips, her stomach. I dropped to my knees and worshipped her, my hands grazing over her nipples, my mouth kissing down her abdomen and stopping at the apex of her thighs.

I moved my hands around and grabbed her ass, pulling her lightly forward onto my waiting tongue. She gasped out as I kissed her, and licked her. In turn, She grabbed my hair to steady her, pulling lightly and making me moan too. I dipped my tongue in and out of her, then focused on caressing the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. She moaned. God, it was a beautiful sound. She was unconsciously thrusting slightly and began losing her balance, pulling tighter on my hair. Though I liked it, I was worried she'd fall over and Edward would never shut up if I was the one who ended up bruising her...  
  
I pulled away and picked her up in my arms as I stood, moving her over to the bed. I let her down at the end of the mattress and she scouted up further. I climbed onto the bed and walked forward on my knees, a big smile on my face, so I was hovering over her. Her hair was spread apart on the duvet, her arms moved up to touch my chest. This was the best feeling ever! I looked over to Edward and he was smiling with his eyes closed. He saw me looking at him in his thoughts and gave another reassuring nod. Bella had again followed my gaze. She looked so content as I took her in.

I placed my hand on my extremely hard cock, and moved it into position. She looked deep in to my eyes as I slowly, tenderly, edged myself into her. The sensation was amazing, and it was hard not to begin to move, but Bella needed time to get used to the size, the intrusion.

She offered light gasps as I continued, until I was fully inside her and could feel her muscles contracting, accepting me. I kissed her mouth, her neck. After a few moments, I started moving in and out, building up speed as I went. I moved one of my arms and lightly pinched a nipple until it hardened, then fondled her breast. She was stunning. She was perfect in every way. Her skin, her lips. Bella was here, we were making love. She was moaning my name, Edward's name too, and becoming lost in the pleasure. A few weeks ago, I could only dream that this would happen and yet here we were, intertwined.

Then as close as we felt, she was gone, looking over to Edward, awe and desire in her eyes. Jealously and confusion pulsed in me and I tried to quell them.

_It's OK for her to look at him,_ I said to myself, _keep focused, keep in rhythm, Jake._

  
"Bella my sweet, look at Jake", a perfect baritone voice rang out from across the room.  
I glanced over to Edward, who still had his eyes closed, his hands on the arms of the chair, his knuckles white as he clenched them with pleasure. He was rocking back and forth.  
I turned my head back to Bella, her piercing eyes bore into me.  
"You're so beautiful, I love you so much" I said, between thrusts.  
"I love you too, so much" she replied, then a moan escaped her lips. She reached for my ass and pulled me in further, urging me to go faster.

Her moaning built and built, her head tipping back, her mouth in a tight O shape. And then suddenly, she came gloriously around me, her hands fisting in the sheets.  
A snap of undiluted pleasure ran through my body, right from my heart and I felt my balls tighten. My breath caught as I gasped and I stopped thrusting. I buried myself deep inside her and refused to leave. I found my release inside her, where I belong. Her orgasm climaxed with mine and we lay, gazing deep into each other's eyes, her aftershocks around my cock the only movements.

After a moment, Edward came to the bed and lay next to her, I went to lay the other side.

And there we stayed, on the big bed, on Isle Esme, myself and Edward holding onto Bella however we could.


End file.
